gradiusfandomcom-20200215-history
Golem
Background Brain Golem is one of the many creatures found in the Gradius universe, and is a giant brain with arms and one eye. He is the first boss of Salamander, and most likely serves as the brain of the entire Bionic Germ, staying encased in pink growth, only coming out if something threatens him to fight, while creating the anti-bodies and defensive organic creatures to stop anything from reaching him, seeing as soon as he's defeated, the entire Bionic Growth area dissipates, meaning the area cannot live without a mind controlling it, like every living thing. He later reappears in Gradius II's boss rush, and then again in Gradius III as a hidden boss. He also appears in Salamander 2 as a miniboss, but gets eaten by the main boss. His final appearance is in Gradius Gaiden, as one of O.V.U.M.'s scare tactics Attack Patterns *Salamander, Gradius II Brain Golem is very easy and can be defeated by a beginner. His only real attack is ramming you, but his arms follow you. Also, in Salamander and Gradius II, he can fire small bullets out of his hands. He has very little health in Salamander and will quite literally die in seconds. In Gradius II, his health was increased, and may take multiple passes around him, unless you are using a weapon such as Spread Bomb, or manage to get one of your options inside his sprite. Depending on the version of the game, some ports of Salamander gave Golem a speed boost, pretty much requring you to take a speed up before facing him. Most ports increased his health over the Arcade counterpart.still he is on lifeforce.green golemic hands and move fast. *Salamander 2 Having apparently bred, he sends his children at you, backs off, and comes at the end of the stage firing triple beams out of his hands. Still not that hard, and the Mini Brain Golems are worth quite a few points. Ironically enough, this is probably the most advanced form of Brain Golem yet. Whilst he's supposed to be eaten by Biter, it is possible to kill the Golem if you are powered up enough. *Parodius Da! - Gameboy See Brain Freeze's article for more information. Now encased in ice, he wields traditional japanese items for protection. *Salamander - ZX Spectrum In this port, the Golem's rather limited health got dropped significantly (That is, he has next to none, although it takes him a few moments to open his eye), but to make up for it, the beast gained a new attack pattern. Which amounts to him sitting there, firing a few odd bullets your way. Some of which are invisible. Invisible. You have to be LUCKY to beat the Brain Golem. Appearances *Gradius II *Gradius III *Gradius Gaiden (as part of O.V.U.M.) *Parodius Da! (As a boss in the Gameboy version, as a decoration in the Arcade version.) *Sexy Parodius (Cameo in the foreground of Alternate Mission 4.) *Salamander *Salamander 2 Gallery golem_salamander.png|Brain Golem in Salamander Brain golem lifeforce nes.png|Brain Golem in Lifeforce NES. Brain golem gradius II nes.png|Brain Golem in Gradius II NES. SpectrumGolem.gif|Golem ZX Spectrum. See those bullets? Think that's simple? Dodge invisible bullets. Brain_golem_MSX.png|Brain Golem in Salamander MSX. ParoDaA Brain Golem.png‎|Brain Golem in 'Parodius Da!'' arcade. Salamander 2 Golem.png|Brain Golem in Salamander 2. Salamander Brain.png|Render from Salamander Deluxe Pack Plus BrainGolemLifeforceNES.jpg|Artwork from Lifeforce (NES ver.) BrainGolemHD.png|Brain Golem in Salamander HD Remaster ﻿ Trivia *The Brain Golem is the icon for the People of Sin in Cosmic Wars. * Brain Golem may either be a Bacterian, a Bacterian made creation, or a brainwashed creature. *The Brain Golem also appears in the arcade puzzle game Kuru Kuru Lab. *Alongside Moai, the Brain Golem also appears as a boss in the 1993 side-scrolling beat'em up by Konami called "Monster Maulers". It is called "Brainy" here. *The Brain Golem appear in the Salamander anime Vol.1 unfornately it doesn't show it attacking. See Also: Brain Freeze Gregol Eyegol Category:Organic Bosses